1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a lamp structure improved for assembling, especially in its convenience to assemble. The purpose is to secure a lamp holder inside a lamp housing and simultaneously avoiding vibration of the lamp set. The structure is suitable for all land, sea and air traffic vehicles etc. as well as for illuminating lamps such as spotlights and searchlights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a schematic view showing the mode of assembling, a conventional lamp 1 comprised of a lamp housing 10, a lamp holder 11, and a locking collar 12. Wherein the lamp housing 10 has an opening 101 and an inner thread 102 on the inner side of the lamp housing 10; the locking collar 12 correspondingly has an external thread 103 on the outer side thereof; thereby in assembling after the lamp holder 11 is placed in the lamp housing 10, the locking collar 12 can be connected and locked onto the lamp housing 10 to form a lamp set.
Generally speaking, the lamp holder 11 mounted in the lamp housing 10 is manufactured and vended together with the lamp housing 10 and the locking collar 12 depends on the original manufacturer; taking a lamp for a vehicle as an example, the lamp holder 11 is changed in pursuance of a consumer's preference when it is damaged; there are many manufacturers of lamp housing in the market, while a consumer does not have to get the exact same lamp holder made by the original manufacturer is much easier on the consumer. However, a lamp holder 11 not made by the same manufacturer may have some size variation from the lamp housing 10. If it is too small, a gap may exist after mounted which results to water permeation, or the gap may induce vibration of the lamp holder 11; while if it is too large, it is unable to be aligned and placed in the lamp housing 10.
Moreover, after activating an engine of a vehicle, it creates irregular shaking and vibration, particularly when driving on an uneven surfaced road. During driving, the engine of a car or a motorcycle rotates under different high speeds which makes the locking collar 12 come loose or rotate toward the direction against the thread, hence the locking collar 12 drops and causes an accident.
Furthermore, the wall of the lamp housing 10 is very thin. During the process of manufacturing, it is difficult to establish the inner thread 102 and easy to deviate, thereby, the opening of the lamp housing 10 with the thread is subject to the mounting of the lamp holder 11 onto the lamp housing 10 being hard or even unable to lock the locking collar 12.
In view of this, the present invention is developed to improve the drawbacks of the conventional lamp.